The invention relates to air filters, including for internal combustion engines on trucks.
Air filters for trucks are known in the prior art, and typically include a cylindrical housing having distally opposite axial ends, and a cylindrical filter element in the housing, the filter element having an annular sidewall with a hollow interior and extending between distally opposite axial ends. Air flows radially inwardly through the annular sidewall of the filter element into the hollow interior and then axially through the hollow interior and exits the housing. The present invention relates to improvements to an outlet tube mounted to one of the axial ends of the housing for exhausting the clean filtered air.